


Schemes on Schemes

by NidoranDuran



Series: Bound For Glory [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Come Sharing, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Facials, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Alya has a plan to get Marinette and Adrien together without having to worry about conversation actually having to take place, and it involves roping her own casual "friend" Nino into dragging the blond to the boys' room glory hole. What could go wrong? Surprisingly, nothing. Commission for bscommissions.





	

Marinette was so consumed by the pink in her cheeks and the antsiness in her chest that she didn't even notice the way that Alya winked beside her toward Nino. Not when she was too busy trying to keep her eyes down to the floor as beside him stood Adrien, and there was absolutely nothing about the fact that Adrien was about to see her walk into the bathroom that felt the least bit reassuring to her. But she'd told Alya that she would go along with it, and she wasn't going to let anything stop her, even knowing that her crush was eyeing her walking in to the bathroom; the boys' bathroom. She tried to come off as bold and self assured in doing it, but there was no way to come off well as everyone knew exactly what they were going in there for, and it didn't seem anyone was really judging, but that didn't exactly help to embolden her given she still had no idea what Adrien was about to think of it.

But Nino had returned the wink to Alya, and nudged his friend in the shoulder, leaning in and muttering something as the girls walked in. Alya wasn't sure what the conversation exactly consisted of, especially as Adrien began talking, but she bit her lip and flashed a brief smile before she dragged Marinette in and got them both ready.

There were few secrets kept worse in the school than the glory hole, but nothing was ever done about it; even the teachers seemed to just accept it, for reasons nobody ever questioned for the sake of not wanting to ruin a good thing. They just accepted that it was there to stay and nobody really made a big deal out of it, the idea that the boys' room just had a way for anonymous sex to happen just a casual fact of the school, it seemed. Not that it did very much good now for Marinette as she nervously fretted with her pockets, looking around the empty bathroom nervously as her friend dragged her over to the stall marked with the sorts of crude drawings that were to be expected from a high school bathroom.

"Nervous?" Alya asked as she pulled her friend into the stall and slid the lock into place. She couldn't help but smile, a bit terrible in her attempted role of liar as she felt the thrill bubbling up within her; she knew something Marinette didn't, and she was all too happy to let this go on for as long as she could let it.

"A little bit," Marinette confessed, eyes scanning along the stall walls. Each of the sides had two holes spread apart, enough to fit two boys onto each side of the wall if there was enough demand for it. "Who knows who's going to show up, or if we're going to recognize them?" The nervous fretting didn't slow down as she knelt down back to back behind her friend, positioning herself on the opposite side of the wall as she steadied her breathing as best she could in anticipation for all that was about to happen.

Nervousness seemed inevitable, something impossible to shake as the black haired girl knelt there and waited. She'd never done anything of this sort before, and she was excited to be indulging in something new, especially with Alya there to help keep her confidence up, but this was still a lot, and she couldn't shake the wonder about what would happen if Adrien come in, if he walked up to her hole and she actually got to suck his cock at the glory hole. Would she know? Would he know? What if he ended up on the other side and Alya got to give her crush a blowjob? The thoughts gnawed away at her in what felt like ten minutes of waiting on her knees, but in practice was far, far less.

Alya couldn't stop smiling as she listened to Marinette fretting when she knew full well that everything was going to be okay; it was all according to plan, down to the sides of the stall they were knelt down in front of. "Relax, let's enjoy this," she said as she heard footsteps echo through the bathroom. She tensed up excitedly, the minute wait she'd asked Nino to hold out for up and the boys finally on their way finally over. Her eyes stared excitedly through the hole, hoping that he'd remembered her instructions to a T and that there weren't going to be any misunderstandings.

Adrien parted ways with Nino as he got onto the other side of the wall. Nathaniel wasn't "with them" but he'd come in behind them. It was the blond's first time doing anything like this, never really partaking in the pleasures and service offered up by girls at school, but Nino had been insistent, and the promise of Marinette on the other side had been enough to push him to try it out, nervously standing there as he walked into the stall he'd been told to go into and readied himself, saying nothing as he looked nervously down at the hole in the wall standing at perfect crotch level.

Jeans indicated nothing to Marinette, but she knew that black and white combination of his shirts anywhere as it shifted about in front of her view, her eyes going wide with the scandalous realization that Adrien was there. At her hole! It was so insane to think but she couldn't keep her gaze off of it as she watched, the shock of what she was about to do gripping her firmly and refusing to let go. How did she do anything about this? She'd thought about it sure, but now the pressure was on and she didn't know how to react. She looked over her shoulder for some help, but she found little there as she saw Alya already licking the tip of a brown skinned cock as her fingers toyed with slow strokes along it. She didn't need to think very hard to connect the dots on it being Nino's, and it didn't help her very much as her head whipped back quickly.

The timing was just perfect, as Marinette watched Adrien push his pants down and grab his rapidly hardening cock. Her eyes list up with wonder as she looked at it, as she realized just utterly gifted Adrien Agreste was with a remarkable cock, and she could feel her mouth watering, feel the worries begin to melt away as something came over her. Something ravenous and utterly careless about any potential embarrassment or worry. It didn't matter anymore; all that mattered now was doing her duty and giving that glorious cock the servicing it needed. "Wow," she said beneath her breath, wanting to take another look back over her shoulder at Alya, but hypnotized by the way that Adrien began to stroke himself up to full mast, his dick only getting longer and thicker as blood filled into it.

Although not as gifted, Nino was certainly above average, and Alya was confident in the ways she toyed with it. They had been going casual for a few months now, fuck buddies on the side and having an absolute blast with some no investment sex, which was how she had talked him into dragging Adrien in. She wanted to set her best friend up with her crush--and her fuck buddy's best friend, fortunately--by eliminating anything that complicate matters. Just a hole in the wall and some sex to drive them together; it was an insane plan, but she was certain it would work in some twisted way.

She didn't say anything as she lapped and toyed with Nino's cock. She didn't have to, but it jut felt like talking at the glory hole would be in poor taste; the illusion of anonymity was supposed to be there, even if boys often scoped out the bathroom door to see which girls were going into the stalls first. Not to mention the likelihood she would have accidentally outed herself in the process of chatting him up while she sucked him off. So instead, she just got him into her mouth and skipped right ahead to sucking; the joy of teasing a cock with her tongue wasn't really there when she couldn't lock eyes and savour the effects of her taunting, after all.

Marinette let out a squeal of excitement as Adrien's cock pushed through the wall, and she was already licking at it before it had pushed all the way through, too excited to contain herself. Someone else had gotten beside Adrien and pushed his cock through the hole as well, and it was a perfectly nice dick, a bit above average and something she was more than happy to service too, but her eyes remained brazenly on the dick before her as she stared at it. There were no words from the other side, but she didn't need words, she just needed to go.

Grabbing hold of each hand firmly, Marinette readied herself with steady breaths, closing her eyes as she started with steady strokes to both of them, watching the dicks as she jerked them off. It was a good way to figure things out as she eyed the cocks and felt for her options. She definitely had to suck them both off, but the specifics of it weren't something she'd come in her expecting. Not that she complained, lucky enough to have two cocks to suck off versus Alya's one--and one of those dicks was Adrien's! She hadn't peeked through the other hole and had no idea that Nathaniel was the other boy she was jerking off as she shifted herself into a position between the two holes, where she would be better poised to work them both over properly.

She started with planting kiss back and forth on the aching cock heads. Starting with Adrien's, of course; the other dick was certainly a good one, and it would have made her more than happy if he hadn't had to compete with her crush and his gifted cock, but she didn't hold that against him, determined to pleasure them both thoroughly and equally as she played fair with things. It wasn't worth making that bad an impression, was it?

Taking Adrien's cock into her mouth just felt right. She knew she was letting her feelings trample all over her thoughts, but how could she not? She was so excited, moaning as he filled her mouth and left her doing her best to handle it all, intent on doing her best to suck him off to his liking, listening for groans from the other side of the wall. Her hands kept moving, stroking along both dicks as moved her head in concert with her hand, getting the dicks wetter and allowing her to give more fluid and easy handjobs to both dicks once she pulled back and moved over to the other cock. She gave it the same treatment, moaning around it as she closed her eyes and let the rhythm take her away.

The thrill of sucking off two cocks back and forth seemed to intensify with each pass back and forth, each changeover proving more exciting than the last as she soaked in the thrill of doing it. It felt so dirty and she couldn't help but shudder and squirm about as she went at it, lit up by the excitement it brought on. She wasn't even thinking only about how wet she was getting--although this was turning her on immensely--but just the ways that she did something much strange and more out there than she ever had before.

Alya had only one cock to deal with, and she relished in her easier time with everything. She'd fished her phone out of her pocket with the hand not around Nino's cock and was snapping some photos and videos of her sucking him off at the glory hole. Videos she'd sent over to him later and probably keep for her own private use too while she was at it; using the front camera to watch herself looked incredibly hot, and she knew she was going to love this when she had the time to watch it back.

Deciding to really make this memorable, Alya took advantage of the fact that she didn't have to stroke anyone's dick, technically, and let go of Nino entirely, pushing forward and eagerly throating his cock. She moaned around his shaft as it pushed down deep. it was no trouble at all for her to take it given how much they'd been fucking lately, but she could still hear the excited, surprised moans from the other side as he was caught totally off guard by the way she threw herself forward to take him so deep. Back and forth she rocked her head, moving quickly and confidently as she stared at the camera, her glasses going a bit askew on her face but her expression screaming with lust too hard for her to care; Nino was going to love this.

The two best friends knelt down in the bathroom stall, pressed ass to ass as they leaned forward to suck cocks together, wriggling and squirming about against each other, and that wasn't lost at all on Marinette, who found the idea of her clothed rear rubbing against Alya's to be a bit more embarrassing than sucking dicks through a hole in the wall, mostly because she really didn't know if it was 'too much'. She'd had her curiosities and if there was any girl she'd want to experiment with both on a feelings level and a physical one, it would be Alya, but at the same time she fretted about if crossing certain lines would end up making things awkward in their friendship. It kept her nervous and never really pushing all the way forward and trying things out as much as she maybe wanted to. But as long as Alya didn't say anything and seemed to not mind the friction in the least, she said nothing.

Instead, she just focused on what was in front of her. She moved quicker, sucking each cock down with a few steady bobs of her head, not timing herself by any measure but just letting the rhythm take her; the steady aching of her body as she got needier and hornier was all she needed to guide herself by, giving each cock equal time back and forth. Her hands moved quickly and she was absolutely determined to go all out on getting both boys off as she did her best to deal with their dicks together. There was something absolutely exhilarating about what she did, but she pushed all of her needs down, worried only about what was in front of her and about doing her job to the best of her abilities.

A little trickle of drool ran down Marinette's chin as she worked on the cocks, not caring how messy she got as she two-handed a pair of dicks and didn't feel the least bit nervous about it. It felt too good to; she was enjoying herself too much going at it eagerly. But then something threw a wrench in her plan. "Ah, I'm cumming!" yelled a voice. Not Adrien's voice. She was pretty sure it was Nathaniel's. His cock was in her mouth at that moment and she pulled back in surprise, not knowing how to react to the news as her hands kept moving.

For her trouble, Marinette was 'rewarded' with a facial, letting out a gasp as she almost didn't understand for a moment why he was cumming or what was happening. The streaks of cum splattered onto her face, leaving warm strands of sticky, gooey spunk that she had not been expecting to get hit with. But she didn't stop, and save for the surprise, hardly minded at all if she was going to get hit. In fact, it left her a little more turned on now than ever as she knelt there with her facial and, even better, only one cock to suck.

Adrien's cock.

Nathaniel pulled away from the wall, leaving Marinette to stare now at the glorious cock she had all to herself, eyes going wide as she gave a quick look over her shoulder, saw Alya recording herself and deepthroating Nino's dick, and she felt like she couldn't disappoint now; if his best friend was getting better treatment on the other side, how would that look on her? No, she had to impress now, had to do her best to make sure that Adrien never forgot that time she blew him in the boys' room.

She pressed forward, keeping only her thumb and forefinger around his cock as she pushed down and took him all the way in. Marinette could hear him gasping and groaning on the other side and it made her chest tighten in pride, even if she could hardly hear it amid the throaty noises that followed as she realized how deep in she had taken him and just how big that was. She had to pull back, but she knew then that an all out blowjob had to be in order. Maybe not all-out throat constantly, but hardly going back to anything less than her best. Adrien was the sole beneficiary of all of her attention now, and she wasn't going to slow down.

Alya looked over her shoulder for a moment to see how Marinette was faring, and as fun as she'd been having watching herself suck Nino's cock, the sight of her best friend worshiping Adrien's bigger dick was just too much to ignore, and she shifted her phone over, snapping some quick photos from a few sloppy angles before recording a few seconds of it. She turned her attention back to the task at hand for her as she thought about sending Adrien these videos and photos too; and Marinette, why not? The four of them all deserved the memories of this immortalized.

The boys could hardly take the full brunt of the two girls' attention as they lavished their cocks with through, eager attention. Marinette made up for her general lack of experience with pure excitement and eagerness, and before long both guys were close. Alya pulled back, moaning as she pressed her back against Marinette's, stroking Nino's spit-soaked cock eagerly and saying, "How about we go for facials, since you've already got one?" Her words were breathy and edged with frustration; she was in the same position that Marinette was in of wanting to masturbate, but while Marinette had just been too caught up in the boy she was sucking off to realize she had a hand free, Alya wasn't putting her phone down for anything.

"I like that," Marinette said, whimpering as she drew back, rapidly stroking Adrien's cock, admiring it with its new sheen of spit as she had taken it down again and again, even against her better judgment just to prove herself and impress him. She was in deep and nothing could shake how badly she wanted to make a good impression.

Nino came first, as he'd been getting Alya's sole focus the whole time and she knew exactly how to push his buttons. He groaned as his cock erupted, the phone camera catching everything as Alya took a nice, hot facial with a smile broad across her face, moaning as she wrung out every last drop she could with her hand. When the spurts turned into drips, she leaned forward and sticking her tongue out to catch the last few.

Marinette watched Alya's technique, enthralled and ready to follow suit. As Adrien groaned and, in a moment of weakness found himself moaning, "Marinette!" she sat there, ready to accept his cum, although her cheeks burned brightly as he called her name when he came. It was more than she had been even remotely ready to handle, but she didn't have much time to think about it as she took the second load of her time there right onto her face, moaning as she followed suit and leaned in to milk the last few drops out onto his tongue, very aware that through it all, Alya was recording the entire slutty sight. Not that she really minded.

Slumping back together, both girls panted as they stared at the cocks in front of them. Both boys were still hard, still wanting more, and the girls turned to slowly look at each other, and their faces splattered with cum, and smiled. If the boys wanted more, who were they to complain?

"What if we fucked them?" Marinette asked, squirming excitedly about, feeling so dirty for even saying it in such vulgar terms, but it didn't feel like she really had much place to judge or worry about her composure given the circumstances. She just had to admit this was what it was and roll with it. She bit her lip, ready to go all out on the thrill of enjoying things, all of her nervousness melted away.

"I like it," Alya said, licking her lips and looking past Marinette's shoulder. "But let's switch. You know all about how good Nino is, and I can't let you hog up all of that!" Her eyebrows rose on 'that' for emphasis as she eyed Adrien's cock eagerly.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." Marinette looked one last time at Adrien's dick; being totally honestly, she wasn't sure she wanted to have their "first time" be in a bathroom anyway, and she hoped that she had left a good enough impression to be able to get him to talk to her and open up to some more possibilities, while Nino wasn't someone she worried quite so much about having sex with.

She and Alya quickly and eagerly switched places, slipping their pants down and letting their panties go with them; Marinette nervously caught a curious peek at her best friend's pussy, while much more openly bi and shameless Alya took a nice, long stare at Marinette's, which in turn only made her blush harder.

Nino had no problem with switching; as much as he may have had a few lingering feelings for Alya, he would have been happy to share her with his best friend even if they were an actual couple, and in turn he got to fuck Marinette, which sounded like a great deal to him. But Adrien was a bit more worried, unable to communicate with Nino from across the other side of the stall and left to squirm in worry as the girls shifted about. He was an innocent boy who'd never even done anything like this before, so what he was actually being asked to do had proven a big leap for him as he discovered from the first time what a girl's throat felt like around his cock.

Sure, he was seeing Marinette with stars in his eyes now more than ever over what she'd done to him, but it wasn't easy to think things through sensibly, and now the girls were about to switch. He didn't hear any objections from the other side, so he figured maybe Nino was cool with it, but he didn't yet know for absolute certain, and he just hoped that if things sour for a couple days, that the thrill of fucking Alya was good enough to make a little bit of rockiness worth it. Although maybe he was also jealous of Nino too for getting to fuck Marinette before him.

Marinette followed Alya's lead as the darker girl backed up against Adrien's cock, grabbing hold of it and guiding herself down steadily onto his cock. "You're a lucky one," Alya moaned, smiling at Marinette as she felt Adrien's thick cock sink into her; she was going to enjoy this greatly, his size making it an absolute dream as she pressed down against him and settled in for the bumpy ride. Marinette followed suit, sinking down onto Nino's cock and moaning as his certainly impressive size may not have compared to Adrien's, but he was well above average and he would have comfortably filled any girl up to her great satisfaction.

Both girls moaned as their asses pressed up against the cold stall walls. There wasn't much space in there for the two of them, and though Marinette had tried to stand upright as she pressed against Nino's cock, Alya pulled her down by the collar to go face to face with her as they both got fucked by the other's crush. The boys were groaning as well, standing as still as they could so that the girls could do the work, but also pressing tight against the wall to ensure every last fraction of an inch of cock they could get through the wall was there and buried inside of their slick, excited pussies.

Sucking cock had gotten both girls so wound up now, and they were more than eager to finally enjoy some pleasure themselves as they rocked back and forth, eagerly starting up a nice, quick rhythm together. They were primed for this, so wet and needy, and it drove their moans louder and more excited as they got theirs, hands bracing on one another's shoulders for support as they pushed back, working their hips into quick back and forth motions as Alya did it with much more natural ease than the less experienced Marinette, who did her best to just get used to it.

"So how is Nino's cock?" Alya moaned, biting her lip as she sat there right up front with Marinette, the sight of her friend wearing two loads of cum on her face being too adorable for her to handle. "Because Adrien's is amazing! Nngh, so offense, Nino." A fake sounding laugh from the other side left her snickering as she decided to take her chance. "Hey, you know... We're two girls over here, facing each other while we get fucked together, and do you know what would make this really hot?"

Marinette knew exactly what she was about to say and it made her cheeks light up, her bi-curiosity pitted against Alya's certain bisexuality, and she found herself not sure what to make of any of this. But then, she'd just sucked off Adrien and was now fucking Nino, so she supposed if anything was going to make this weird, kissing her best friend was far from it. "You're just hoping I'll like it enough to go further with you." Despite her blushing, her smile was broad and she spoke playfully.

"Absolutely," Alya said, shameless and going in for a surprise kiss, pressing her lips right up against Marinette's as she watched the eyes go wide in shock and excitement. But it wasn't long before Marinette was pressing in against it, the hands that they were bracing on the others' shoulders starting to move around a bit, feeling out the other's body. Alya knew that kissing Marinette was going to be great, and Marinette was quickly coming along to that realization too.

Which had all been part of the plan of getting her in there, of course. She knew the heat of the moment would be too much to resist, and she wanted to help Marinette sort things out. Especially if it meant being able to benefit from it a little bit too.

The kiss intensified the excitement burning through them as they slammed back onto the thick cocks sticking out of the walls, which reached deep into them and, through the quick and frantic speed they were building up carelessly, creating more friction than either could handle. They moaned into the kiss, breaking their lip locking away as Alya decided to git dirtier with it, licking cum off of Marinette's cheek and swapping it back in a kiss, which drew the kind of excitement from Marinette that she simply could not pull back from as she did the same. The cum swapping added another fervid layer to all of this, and Marinette stopped fretting about how many things she was doing and never would have even thought she ever would. She just accepted it all, going with the flow and letting the pleasure carry her away.

So accepting had Marinette became of everything that she found herself staring right into Alya's eyes as they made out, and didn't realize that from the coat hook on the other side of the door now hung her phone, which was recording their tandem fuck cum swapping for long-term saving and personal use.

They could hear the groans and moans from the other sides of the stall grow louder as their slick, hot pussies clung around their cocks, and the girls were all too happy to keep going, to drive them closer toward orgasm as they threw back and enjoyed the all-directional pleasures that hit them from all angles. There was too much to handle, and that was the way Alya liked it and the way that Marinette was quickly coming around on; from all directions she was getting so much all at once and she could not have been happier to accept all of it so eagerly.

Nobody was going to last forever in this situation, especially the girls, who both accepted how much was happening all at once. Especially when Alya reached her hand down between Marinette's legs and started to rub eagerly at her clit, drawing excited whines from the girl as she leaned in sloppy to the kiss and returned the favour, more clumsy and uncertain as she came in at a clit from a very different angle than she'd need to if she wanted to touch her own, but she wasn't going to let Alya do anything she didn't repay eagerly.

The girls came in unison, crying out into each others' lips as they slumped together and took it, slamming back against the cocks eagerly. The tightness that followed left the boys feeling wet desperation clamp down on their cocks and they were all too happy to accept it, groaning as they pressed forward, buried as deep into their twats as they could as they came. Another wave of noises followed from the girls, high and shrill above the boys' groans, as the cum pumped into them, left them with a special sort of aching warmth that left their frenzied and lazy as for a moment, everything settled adoringly into place, albeit with both girls doing something with everyone but the boys they had crushes on.

Although the spark lighting up between Marinette and her best friend was leaving them clinging to each other in ways much different than normal.

The boys finally pulled back, groaning as they wondered if it was right to thank them for their service, but ultimately both deciding on their own to just pull their pants back up and slink out of the bathroom, although they both lingered close to the wall.

The girls too a bit longer, lingering there a bit longer and touching one another a bit, wiping each others' faces off and helping them get dressed. "Wow," Marinette said. "That was a lot."

"And?" Alya asked with a smirk, tucking her now porn-loaded phone into her pocket. She was going to have a blast with all the footage she'd captured.

"And I loved all of it! I didn't think I would, but it was all really fun. Especially kissing you. I don't think I'm really 'curious' any more." She smiled, licking her lips as she wiggled her hips and slipped her pants up. "And Adrien! Oh, I hope he liked that. Maybe we should--should I go talk to him?"

Alya smiled, sliding the lock on the door and pushing it open. "You should, and I'll bet the boys are waiting outside to say the same thing." She gave a playful squeeze to her best friend's ass as she shivered happily about in what was absolutely a special kind of high. She couldn't help herself though; she only got handsier in the afterglow, and right now the only one to fondle was Marinette.

Alya had been right; the boys were waiting outside and looking over in their direction. How convenient and absolutely not all part of what Alya had orchestrated this entire time. She put her hand onto Marinette's back and made sure she didn't get cold feet as she guided her right over to them, but Marinette didn't need the help; clearly, sucking his cock had been enough to actually finally give her some boldness. If a glory hole blowjob was something she was able to do without anything going wrong, surely talking to him, a markedly more normal human experience, was more than possible.

"Hey," Adrien said, a bit sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. "That was really good back there. Uh, both of you, actually. I was kind of surprised you wanted to switch."

"With that size? Don't be." Alya bit her lip. "Besides, I don't think Nino managed to take your place as Marinette's number one crush, so--"

"Alya!" Marinette stared open mouthed at her friend's excessively open way of saying that. But even still, her eyes drifted to Adrien, who responded with surprise, sure, but also a bit of a creeping smile.

"--I don't think you have anything to worry about," she continued. "Besides, with what you have? I think there's more than enough for both of us, even with Nino involved. Which brings me to my point. The four us back there was pretty great, wasn't it? And wouldn't you look at that, it's a Friday."

Marinette's jaw dropped as she realized where this was all going, and figured out what Nino already knew; that this had all been a setup. Every last goddamn part of it.

"And my parents happen to both be out of town. So, I'm thinking you two should come hang out with Marinette and I after school."

Staring in disbelief at Alya, Marinette watched as her best friend revealed her hand and the entire length of her plan. She'd been gaming them all this whole time, a prolonged setup that involved a glory hole visit and all of that work, just to try and get her into a situation where she and Adrien could hook up without her having to actually ask him out. Sure, it seemed Alya was leaning heavily on the idea of a foursome running through the weekend instead of an actual date, but it still involved her and Adrien and no pants. And how Marinette was about to take this overreaching expression of friendship rested heavily on the shoulders of what Adrien said next.

Nino seemed down, and after what he'd just gone through Adrien was hardly thinking with the right head in the first place, but who could blame him? Plus, he wanted to actually have sex with Marinette for real. "I'd love that."

And with those three words, Alya Cesaire became the greatest friend in all of human civilization.


End file.
